


High and Dry

by shawnz0901



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一人称AU 粗口 片段性的drug描写 慎</p>
    </blockquote>





	High and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称AU 粗口 片段性的drug描写 慎

High & Dry

 

*

“Joe，你看你车旁边的那些家伙是谁？”

 

Dan显然是关了麦克风凑过来跟我说。他身上湿得像头直喘气的大丹狗。于是我往仓库外面瞄了一眼，外面黑乎乎的，只有一盏秃不拉几的灯泡下面一大群蛾子在飞。Chan和Zoe正卯足了劲弄出更大的噪音。“我啥也没看见！”我冲他吼回去，舌头发麻，感觉浑身的汗顺着脊椎骨往下淌。

 

下面有几个姑娘咯咯直笑。她们都穿得很少，非常，少，都画着很脏的妆，一根烟传来传去地抽，烟灰掉在乱糟糟的电线上。

 

“Joe！”那个金发的，运动外套在身上挂着，里面只有一件比基尼胸罩和高叉泳裤的女孩儿喊了我一声。“等会儿去哪儿？”她闭着眼，睫毛膏涂得活像十几只苍蝇叠起来的腿。

 

操。虽然Chan的贝斯效果器弄出来的声音比他妈修车厂还躁我也能听出来这个比基尼女孩已经嗨大了。但还有谁不是呢？礼拜六晚上没正事干跑到New Park找乐子的没一个清醒的。当然他妈的也包括我。和我的哥们儿。

 

我没理她。当你是这地方最牛逼的主唱和吉他手的时候，有好几车比这样更辣的妞排队撕破脸要跟你走，你他妈才不会管她是不是成年、晚上回家有没有宵禁。

 

我担心的是Dan，他晚上搞得可不少。在我们从Chan那儿来New Park之前，这位肌肉美得跟希腊雕塑似的漂亮男孩声称他弄了很多上等货，而演出这种事情反倒是相当次要的，反正来的人没一个清醒的，我就算用法语唱“你们全他妈是傻逼”从头到尾也不会有人发现的。

 

“你是不是——你他妈是不是——？”我拍了拍Dan的肩膀，他看上去严肃得简直像我的高中语法老师，而且——有一股噪音突然间掉下去了——他已经拔了吉他电源线。Dan是我哥，比我大11岁，但我第一次尝试那些可爱的小草药的时候是他给我卷好的，我靠，上帝证明，他一向是比我更能嗨的那个家伙。所以他说有事，那肯定他妈的是有条子。不会更糟了。

 

不会更糟了，但Chan和Zoe还没明白过来发生了什么事。Zoe的鼓槌举到半空中，瞪着她那双画得黑乎乎的眼睛。Chan拨了最后一个低音。咚。

 

“你们他妈的在这搞什么？”

 

*

但这话不是我问的。不是我哥们儿当中任何一个人问的。也不是条子。

 

是一个留了一把胡子，穿粉红色背心，皮肤上纹满了吓人纹身的大块头。看上去比Chan矮了一头，但凶神恶煞的样简直像头棕熊。跟着他的还有几个同伙，看样子都是那种一身昂贵帽衫和工装短裤的小混混，只有这家伙穿着背心短裤和运动鞋，他盯着我看了一会儿，手掌插在腋下，嘴里咬了根牙签。那些还沉浸在大麻当中只知道傻乐的姑娘们也安静了，站在一边连屁也不敢放一个。

 

 

我和Dan面面相觑。Chan只是挑了挑眉，我知道他们铁定不认识这家伙。从来没人在New Park找过我的麻烦。那不是因为我多么会扁人，上帝作证，我他妈从来都是个惹人喜欢的小孩，我让他们管我叫Regular Joe，我还分他们燃料，我从来不沾海洛因，不是那种为了一丁点儿玩意儿把钱咬得死紧的药头子，而且，Dan多可爱啊！这所有的妞们都喜欢他，管他叫小脏辫火焰人。还有Chan，好吧，Chan和我们鬼混得不多，他现在是良民了，女朋友可漂亮了。我们当中最能打的是Zoe，她家里藏着这片地方最漂亮的姑娘。

 

我不担心打群架，最起码我们都有武器。我还从来没在人头上敲碎吉他，我敢说那应该很带劲。

 

“你谁啊？”我问那个棕熊一样的家伙。手上扶住了麦克风架。

 

那家伙挑高了眉毛。我靠，他眉毛修得可真好看啊，眉尾还有一道凶狠的疤。如果不是他穿粉红色背心，有人告诉我他是这一带的黑帮老大我都信。他左臂上纹了一大片圣母像。

 

“Lil说的不错哈，说Shots的美国佬主唱是个漂亮的小玻璃。”站在那家伙旁边瘦得简直他妈像一具干尸的老家伙大声咕哝了一句。然后他们都笑了。尤其是那家伙。他们笑得像看好戏的条子。那家伙咧着嘴，我看见了他那一嘴烂牙。

 

还有他眼珠的颜色。操。他的眼睛是绿色的。New Park那几只上世纪的烂灯泡散发出的黄色灯光下面，他的眼睛绿得特别好看，像头狼，又像抽第一口水烟之后闭上眼睛那些美妙的烟雾渗进每一个毛孔的时候脑海里出现的那种美妙的绿。我压根没在乎他们说的那个“漂亮的小玻璃”是我，我可能不太清醒，我知道这点，贝斯和鼓的嗡嗡声弄得我脑子里轰隆响，好像我除了盯着这家伙看之外做不了别的事一样。

 

Dan往前走了一步，把琴夹在胳膊底下，Dan不笑的时候也挺吓人的，他们每一个人都有恐吓功能除了我。Dan问，“怎么了？你们跟Lil Anderson认识？”

 

瘦得跟干尸一样的老家伙噗嗤笑了，“那个婊子是我弟。”

 

“这个漂亮的小玻璃也是我弟。”Dan响亮地咂了咂嘴，“Lil Anderson没说过他哥的嘴松得跟裤腰一样。”说着Dan也握住了麦克风架。

 

一波接一波的血液往我头上涌，还有酒精和大麻混合之后的那股劲儿，那股劲儿几乎能让你靠一根铝合金麦克风架杀遍整个英格兰，你站在尸体堆上，脚底下血流成河，浑身上下都是脑浆子，这个壮得跟棕熊一样的家伙看上去能捏碎我的肩胛骨，我靠，他肩膀后面的斜方肌线条简直逆天，和Chan那种练来好看的肌肉块完全两个路子，而且那些凶恶的纹身就在肌肉上蔓延着，他看起来又邋遢又好看。呃，好吧，我走神了，我唯一清醒的是，我知道我浑身的荷尔蒙都混合着血液在脑子里横冲直撞，我要么跟他们挨个打一架要么就把这个性感尤物弄回家。在Dan的眼皮子底下？

 

好吧，这句不算。

 

“好吧，这句不算。”那家伙说话了。一口含糊不清又难懂的伦敦郊区口音。“只是过来看一眼，你们弄出来的动静也太大了。”

 

“Piss off.”我翻了个白眼。“Daddy不到十点钟就上床了，哈？”周围的妞儿们都笑了。

 

他愣了，好像压根没料到我会这么呛他一样，皱着他谋杀犯一样的眉毛瞪了我一眼，他的表情从惊讶到狂怒好像根本不需要缓冲，我以为他要冲上来揍我了，他手臂上的肌肉紧绷着，而我乱成一团的脑子却想感受到他用他的手臂箍住我的脖子会他妈是什么感觉。我觉得我应该是疯了。可那个瘦得像干尸一样的老家伙说得一点儿也没错，我睡过女孩儿也睡过男孩儿，我也知道我有多好看。

 

但是他没冲上来，他的拳头、肌肉和眉毛都放松着，他也笑了，牙签吮得滋滋作响，露出一排烂牙，“哇哦，知道得这么清楚？有可能床上见过你，kid，”他中指点了点太阳穴，“Daddy记性不太好。”

 

“噢Tommy！”

 

他们叫他，肮脏地哈哈大笑，好像激怒我是件了不起的事，但他们其余的人看起来都很傻逼除了他，我怎么能他妈的这么想呢？这时候那个几分钟以前傻笑问我等会儿去哪儿的金发妞走过来摸着我的胳膊，她看起来嗨得有点不行了，如果她能睁得开眼睛她绝对瞳孔在扩散，而且她正把胸口往我身上挤。那家伙旁边的一两个跟班下流地瞄着这些妞们， 而我一点儿也不想搀和这里面的事儿，我不想让Dan为我担心，但我他妈想和这家伙睡觉。好在他看起来并不想打架，并且现在我知道他叫Tommy了，Tom，Tommy，Thomas，whatever都他妈一样俗不可耐就像他脚上的Nike Dunk，过不了多久我就会知道他那件傻不拉几的粉红色背心下面遮住的纹身都是什么。

 

“告诉Lil他死定了。“我撇了撇嘴回敬了他们一个中指，这句话是真的因为Lil Anderson是个只会瞎嚷嚷散播愚蠢八卦的怂逼，并且他害怕Chan就跟害怕他那警察老爸一样。

 

这个时候远处隐约传来警车经过的噪音，我们该滚蛋了，至少这间空仓库从几英里开外就能闻见大麻味儿，Dan给他们使眼色收拾东西，人们都开始撤退。而那家伙朝我走过来，他妈的看在上帝的份上我的心脏就简直跳得能报警，有人拉了电闸，灯泡和音响像被鲨鱼吞没一样闪烁了最后的半秒就暗下去了，我压根看不清那家伙的脸，在这逃命一样的几秒钟里我只感觉到他的手握住了我的手，把我顽强不已的中指摁了回去。

 

哦Tom可真是个危险分子啊。在我见过的所有伦敦街头拉链拉到下巴的运动衫流氓里，他危险得几乎像是个恐怖分子，他简直是那个臭名昭著又诗意的像艺术家一样的囚犯Bronson——我还曾为这个牛逼的人物写过一首万圣节之歌——但我也不差，因为在他抠我的手心的同时我也抠了他的:P

 

*

好像嗑嗨了的时候都幸运得令人难以置信，反正当我发动我的车的时候，那个辣得冒烟的英国男人居然已经坐在我的副驾座上发着短信了，虽然他还在用黑莓手机——重点是Dan他们先走一步——我简直快要歌颂上帝了我他妈居然能在这个嗨过头的晚上在我哥和Chan的眼皮底下把这个性感的危险分子钓到手，我怀疑他有全宇宙最美丽的嘴唇和最不搭调的门牙但我所能想到的就是老子要睡他。我不知道Tom是怎么做到的，撬了我的车，或者什么别的法子，虽然很有可能是前者，但我只要想想他对我的车做了这个我简直想当场扒了他的裤子。

 

我想我应该是用光了余生所有逃课名额，但这没什么大不了的，睡了一个本土帅哥又不会被开除。如果这个本土帅哥能知道他将要上床的对象是一个从Columbia交换到Cambridge的美国佬的话他还能硬得起来吗？“把我的琴挪挪位置哥们儿，我看不见后视镜了。”我想着该带他到哪儿，我那个异装癖基佬室友半年回来一次但我想和Tom先进入一下状态再说，我那儿还有不少好货，一个晚上不应当浪费。Tom回头很认真地帮我把琴平放在了后座上，我真他妈太惊讶了，在这男人狂野无比的肉体之下还真的有着无用的绅士的品德，于是我看了他一眼，发现他在笑，他壮得几乎坐不下副驾座，并且他有颗牙是镶金的。

 

操，这真是太燥了，虽然有颗金牙是挺傻逼的，但我只能靠猛踩油门加好好握住排挡杆，来掩饰我有多么渴望他。然后Tom突然说话了，吓得我差点踩到刹车。

 

“右转，上单行道。还有你的打火机借我一下。“他从短裤口袋里摸出来一根皱皱巴巴的烟卷，天太黑了看不清那是什么牌子，成分也足以令人遐想，我丢给他打火机，降下车窗，又按他说的打转方向，车一头扎进一条小巷。

 

可我还不明白他的意思，我现在能用来思考的大脑空间几乎为零。可天知道我为什么还能冷静地说，“别把烟灰弄到车里。“Tom嗤笑了一声，转过脸把第一口火辣的烟雾喷到我脸上。我向我的高中老师发誓我绝对闻到了熟悉的植物的味道。

 

还有他笑得特别流氓的嘴唇。于是我真的踩了刹车，轮胎在湿漉漉的路面刺耳地摩擦，Tom在安全带里震了一下，骂了句脏话，可能是F开头，也可能是W开头，那简直性感得无以复加，我凑上去，拽掉他嘴上的烟卷吻了他。

 

说真的，就算你一个礼拜每天在不同的床上醒来身边躺着的全是不认识的人那感觉也并没有什么稀奇也没什么可留恋，同样当我决定我要睡了这个壮得像野兽一样的男人的时候是纯粹的荷尔蒙和嗨了之后被放大了不知道多少倍的感官在支配着我——如果我不和他上床我，fuck off，这情况根本不 会 存 在。Tom把他布满老茧的手掌放到我手上的时候我整条舌头都在发麻，然而就在我干燥得像铺满了砂砾的舌头尝到Tom嘴唇的味道时我才从滑稽的嗑药体验里回到真实世界——那感觉简直太他妈好又太他妈真实了。他嘴里都是伏特加和烟草以及大麻的味道，可能我也是吧，可我自己已经毫无感觉了，除了使劲儿嘬他柔软厚实嘴唇并且把舌头伸进他美味的口腔交换唾液之外我他妈无法做任何事，任何事。但我知道一截烟灰掉在我大腿上，那是因为我能感觉到Tom的手顺着我的腰摸到了那儿把它们拍干净，哦天呐他真是个绅士和甜心，如果他能再离我近点儿让我的腿跨过排挡杆爬到他身上就更贴心了。

 

我松开了不知道被我用多大力气吮吸透了的下嘴唇，舌头一颗一颗数他乱糟糟的门牙，左边的犬齿套着一层冰凉的金属，我简直太想笑场了，我发誓这家伙是我睡过最带劲儿又最没品的一个，不过好在我最终足够机智，开始用膝盖内侧疯狂地磨蹭他的大腿。很快Tom就闷哼了一声。我知道我不是唯一硬得发疼的那个了:D我的车尽管不大但不管是我从他的腿上滑下去为他来个口活还是把前排座椅放倒做个全套都足够空间利用，问题的难度可能在于我的牛仔裤扣子太多，或者我到底有没有把套和润滑剂带着？

 

而当我分神去想这些的时候Tom否定了这个答案，操，他把我从他腿上拽下去的时候就他妈跟我几分钟前从他嘴上拽到那根烟一样坚决，简直难以置信，“操他妈的先休战哪怕五分钟好吗，小子，这他妈可是单行道。”他说，沙哑地喘着，我瞥到他结实无比的手臂肌肉在震动。

 

“哦。”我只好坐回去。“好吧。”

 

“等会儿。”Tom抹了一把脸，然后下车走到我这边，拉开我的车门。“去那边，我开，”他推了我一把， 我整个人几乎被他弄翻过去，好吧，我照做了，活像个头一次和男人去开房的蠢小子。“你到底他妈灌了多少伏特加？”他一边扣安全带一边咕哝。我才有那么一点知觉也许刚刚那个暴力的吻里混合了酒精和大麻味道的是我。

 

“别管。”我撇嘴，低头抠手指。“你要去哪儿？”

 

他瞟了一眼后视镜，发动车子，“别管。”

 

*

操，接下来的五分钟简直是我度过最漫长的五分钟，在这五分钟里我的牛仔裤简直紧绷成一个哲学问题，还有脉搏跳动的声音简直是在我太阳穴里开枪，Tom车开得要多烂有多烂，路黑漆漆的狗屁也看不清，他也不开远光灯。直到他把车停进一个种了好多月季花的小区，看起来还相当高档，我跟着他，他为我开了车门还给我背琴，我他妈简直要为此而哭泣了。因为我认识的所有小混混都只会在我坐下的时候踢我的凳子或者走过时拍我的屁股。

 

Tom用钥匙卡开门，门里传来震耳欲聋的狗叫，紧接着一条半个人那么高的黑拉布拉多狗朝我扑过来，直接两条前腿扒上了我的腰，我靠！我大声喊了一句，简直快晕厥过去，但是Tom哈哈大笑，“滚开Max，滚回你的狗窝。”那狗呼哧呼哧地闻着我的裤腰冲我摇了会儿尾巴，我感觉它的舌头蹭到了我衬衫下摆，然后它摇着尾巴滚远了。

 

我这他妈才意识到这里是这男人的家。因为每个地方装修的都像是在说你好啊这儿是Tom的老窝，墙上和地板上堆满了油画，涂鸦罐，狗食盆，狗咬胶，画架，我猜有许多燃料被藏在各个角落但我只是随便扫了一眼而已，我又不傻，才不想惹人讨厌。

 

“喜欢什么顺序，亲爱的？”Tom站在他悠长的走廊里问我，一只手里是玻璃烟管另一只手里是一整条安全套。他脸上的笑就像他的狗一样白痴又烦人。

 

我本来应该趁着脑子和胯下的器官仍在充血的时候冲过去把他压在他涂满诡异涂鸦的墙壁上继续吻他，我本来应该掐住他的脖子吻他下巴上粗糙的胡渣然后扒掉他身上那件蠢透了的粉色背心，我本来应该沿着他胸口的纹身一路舔到下面给他来个口活让他知道我的厉害。但我这会儿偏偏有点儿伤感，操，而且我发现我已经没有之前那样硬得想发疯了。“除非你有好货。”我说。Tom挑了挑眉毛，笑得更开心了，随手把那条安全套往身后一丢。

 

*

我从震耳欲聋的血液轰鸣声里回过神来的第一句话是，“Lil他哥叫什么来着？”Tom坐在一张画着大胸部裸女的长毛地毯上，瞪大了眼睛看着我。烟雾像乌鸦一样在我俩头顶盘旋。“就是那个瘦得跟干尸一样，说我是pretty fag的家伙。”

 

说Tom是恐怖分子一点也不夸张，他的画室里有一套鼓，他在墙上净画些不着调的完全看不出是什么玩意儿的画，他自己画的，他说他是个纹身师，然后脱了那件粉色背心给我看他身上的纹身，那里面包括小丑面具，乌鸦，狼和妈的看在上帝的份上太他妈好笑的英国国旗。这次我没忍住嘲笑了他，你知道，大脑混乱。我热得发疯，汗顺着脖子根一点点流到后腰，他把他吸得只剩一点的烟头放到我嘴边，我扯开衬衫扣子，凑过去咬住。他的手指就特别下流地摸我的嘴唇，从嘴角摸到牙齿，白色的烟雾从他指缝里蔓延出去。我在鼓前面坐下来，Tom只开了一盏镭射灯，这灯光简直比Shelter最混乱的三点半以后看起来还要暗还要脏，可是他的眼睛绿得真他妈好看。真他妈该死的好看。

 

“哦你说Paul，他是个傻逼。”Tom含含糊糊地说。“他们弟兄俩都是。别理他，他对所有女的都上瘾，Kelly Riley差点找人把他揍翻。”

 

“Kelly Riley？”他那伦敦郊区口音可真他妈难懂，我拍开他持续摸着我下巴的手。“你说的是Shelter的老板娘？还是某个我不知道的Billboard乡村歌手啊？”我明知故问，因为我恰好知道Lil想泡这个肤色比拉丁裔还深的娘们儿很久了，大概从娘胎里出来那么久吧。我捞起鼓棒抛了起来。

 

他噗嗤笑了。“当然是Shelter的那个。”

 

“你认识她？”我问。

 

他的声音突然低下去了。他说。“我睡过她。”

 

那根烟已经燃到最后了，火星烫着我的手指，于是我把它摁灭在身后的墙壁上。Tom看着我，眯着眼睛，在笑。我他妈烦死他这个笑容了，我用鼓棒抬起他胡子拉碴的下巴。脸颊在抽搐，舌根发麻。

 

“给我吸出来。” 我听见我自己说。

 

我的声音扭曲，而我的颅腔里总是有挥之不去的鼓的镲音和低音贝斯轰隆作响。“生气了？”那家伙一把抓住了抵着他喉咙的鼓棒，语气和表情都是空洞的谄媚。“你是个多乖的孩子啊。乖孩子就别耍狠了，装得一点儿也不像。”

 

他说出“You’re such a terrific kid ain’t ya”的声音，他该死的好看的绿眼睛和他邪恶的嘴唇，他胡子拉碴的下巴和他尖锐的鼻子，他湿透的肌肉，肌肉上的纹身。我不相信我曾在Shelter脏乱的后半夜里错过他，如果他出现一百次，我就会一百次像现在这一秒一样跟他回家，而我他妈才不会在乎他的狗叫什么名字又和谁睡过，渴望好像燃烧弹最终膨胀到顶峰随即爆炸，而我会爬上他的大腿引诱他，找出他喜欢些什么花样，如果他需要一个女人，我就可以为他成为一个女人，如果他需要的是我，我就会为他成为我。

 

但我的脑子还没蠢到爆掉，还没到奉献全部的时间，我持续地、不怀好意地伤感着，而我所做的是冲着Tom呲了呲牙，那大概不怎么好看，他笑了，他他妈一直在笑，我恼羞成怒，手里的鼓槌冲着他的脸就是一下。他立马就愣住了。

 

“你觉得我是灌点儿咳嗽药水就能嗨的傻逼是吗？”我能感觉到自己的瞳孔在扩散，还有他妈的这肮脏的镭射灯光被缓慢地压扁成无数对比色块，“还是你觉得自己相当无辜以至于不能把你的老二放进别的男人的屁股？哦那很酷但不适合我。操你妈的。”

 

我再也刹不住我的西海岸口音了，我想让Tom彻底恼火然后操我，而时间从他说“I fucked her”之后变得翻天覆地的不同，我想不通，我究竟他妈的为什么要对这句话反应过激到表现得像一只被踩了尾巴的猫，我依旧理智，在酒精和植物的叠加之下我除了老二不太受控制以外我理智的过分。这家伙操过谁也和我没关系可我就是不爽我太他妈不爽了，我想要他不认识我认识的任何一个人，我想要他是这个世界上被剩下的最后一个人，我想要他操我，至少今天晚上是这样吧。

 

他终于暴怒了，在我今天晚上第二次故意挑衅他之后，他一把夺了我手里的鼓槌，这根木棍在他暴徒一样的拳头里显得柔弱得可笑，我承认我喜欢这样的，我承认，我对那些穿着常春藤马球衫的俱乐部男孩还是画着脏妆的骨肉皮女孩连看都不会看一眼但我他妈的就喜欢这样的，操，Tom就像一头狼一样把我扑到他的墙壁上，我的肩胛骨撞上那些黑乎乎的涂鸦的声音几乎在我脑子里失真，可是我喜欢这样，我敢肯定我是笑了。在他直接把我的牛仔裤拽下来的时候，冰凉的裤扣快要把我的髋骨挤碎，而我硬得快要在他的墙壁上磨蹭了。“前戏真他妈长啊。”我说。他一巴掌狠狠掴在我屁股上。

 

但他人挺好的。哦我绅士风度的小甜饼我的上帝我可爱的谋杀犯。我冲他恶狼一样凶巴巴的脸撸了几下示意他继续，他瞪着我但还是干了，一下就把我全含进去，我能感觉到我老二的头部直接深入到他喉咙深处而我他妈连骂娘的机会都没把握住，fuck fuck fuck我知道我输了他就是个流氓而他紧绷着他要命的厚嘴唇嘬我的老二的时候是真正的流氓之王。“Tom。”我揪他的头发，不太确定地喊了他的名字，他像个——抱歉消音五秒钟——那样给我口着，抬了抬眼睛看着我。他的绿眼睛，“哦Tom。”我想他解放我，也许我能射在他脸上。他照做了。我掐着根部吸着气不让自己在听到他喉咙里的动静的时候就缴械。挺难的，但我好歹忍住了。

 

“该你了，常春藤男孩。”Tom舔了舔被我的前液沾满的嘴唇。“你学生证上的照片多大？十五岁？如果你不会口交可以先告诉我。”

 

他他妈的居然偷看了我的学生证，我靠，他撬我的车，还偷看我的学生证，还要操我！但我只是跪下去，扯掉Tom挂在一半屁股上的短裤。我拉开他的内裤边抬起头看他。“干嘛把我名字写在你内裤上，不要脸。”他终于不黑脸了，他笑了。笑得可真傻逼。好吧，其实任何人在被人舔老二的时候都不可能保持帅气，Tom是并没有被减损多少帅气的那个。我想他应该会喜欢我一边看他一边把他的老二吞到最深所以我就这么干了，可惜他一直爽得闭着眼直喘气。他的尺寸还算不赖，没割过，有种奇异的下流感，我喜欢他尝起来的感觉，他完全勃起的时候压着我舌头的重量，那一层皮肤在舌尖上滑动的触觉让我不得不也帮助一下我自己。而他发现我正在一边撸自己一边口他的时候他吼了出来，卡着我脖子直接把我拎起来。“我想去一个有润滑剂和套的地方。”我在他快要掐死我之前说。

 

然而Tom把我扛了起来，字面意义上的，他把我扛在肩膀上我的胃抵着斜方肌突出的线条而他的胳膊架着我的屁股。我他妈甚至都没提上裤子所以我的老二在他胸口挤压着，而我在尖叫，我能听见，只不过我叫得像个少女。Tom糟糕又后现代艺术的墙壁在我的视野里倒退着，我感到我开心得像条野狗，被一把撂倒在床上的时候也像。

 

他带着润滑剂和套从我后面爬上来的时候也像。操，像极了，可我根本无法控制，我在他使劲掰开我的屁股的时候为他张开大腿，空气掠过我虚空又硬得一塌糊涂的下体。几秒钟以后他的手指蘸满润滑剂捅进来，说不疼那是假的，他伸进来得两根指头几乎都他妈能赶得上最大号dildo了，但是没事，没事，it’s ok，我跟我自己说，it’s ok，我听见我说出来的时候几乎泣不成声，他的手指撑开着，疼痛沿着脊椎一路烧上来，烧到眉毛，“操你妈的快点进来行吗？”我骂他，在他捅到底的手指上晃着屁股，他又骂回来，可我听不清，我全身所有的神经都在等他的老二进入我，把我彻底摧毁，操，我他妈等足了一个晚上。他抽出手指在我屁股上抹了两下，感谢上帝，神圣的交媾开始，我已经等得不能再等，我扭过头看他，看他把剩下的润滑剂都抹在老二上往我里面捅，我闭着眼睛，他的脸在一片黑暗里一点点浮现，火花四溅，血液流淌的声音震耳欲聋。

 

Tom摁着我的脖子干我的时候我的脸被埋进全是他的味道的床单，潮湿，焦躁，充满感官和刺痛，他捅得太深了，深到我血管里的酒精和刺激不得不开始消退而让刺痛和真实无比的快感涌进来，我他妈所有能感受到的就只有黑暗，黑暗里他埋在我屁股里的东西，简直能送我进天堂，我本来应该痛苦不已但我还是扭动着想要，我说我不行了，但是开口发现已经喊得嗓子都哑了，我说，“操，我不行了。”结果他他妈的整个人压上了我的背。我被他压着，不在乎被他干的样子是不是像个婊子，他粗喘着，我们俩在一团糟糕的床上扭动，像两头交配的低等动物，可是我他妈喜欢这样，喜欢他把我肩膀咬得全是牙印，喜欢他不要脸地一边撸我一边在我身上发泄欲望而我承认这是我想要的，直到他开始冲刺，开始勒住我的脖子，我被他捂着脸嗷嗷直叫，高潮像一列迎头撞上来的该死的列车。

 

“我靠。”Tom压在我身上，嘴唇贴着我汗湿的脖子根。我身上每一个毛孔都开始收缩然后一层糖霜一样的凉意从脚心窜上来，他身上的汗淌到我的后背又渗进他的床单。“我靠。”他又说了一遍。“真他妈带劲。”

 

虽说射过以后的男人都比出卖了耶稣的犹大还要无情无义，但我还是没有把他从我身上掀下去，相当一部分原因是我被那性爱之后沙哑又操蛋的南伦敦口音迷住了，直到他懒洋洋地拨弄我的头发，一遍又一遍，还试图亲上来。而他在我屁股里已经呆的足够久。“你烦死了。”我踢了一脚Tom的小腿。“你再不出来信不信我在你床上尿尿。”

 

“小老虎。”他哼哼着，从我身上爬起来。“不喜欢前戏，也不喜欢事后亲亲。”

 

“你恶心死了。”我回敬他一个中指。我想去洗澡，重回人世，然后离开这家伙的房子。药劲儿过去和激烈做爱之后的空虚让我感觉心跳加速，但我动了动，发现根本没一点力气让我从床上爬起来，我的两个膝盖一直以极其扭曲的力度抵着床沿，状如行尸走肉。

 

那家伙显然看穿了我。“今晚别走了。”他说。浑身赤裸地又滚到我旁边摸我的头发。“明天送你去学校。”

 

“操你妈的。”我哀嚎。

 

*

然而事实上几小时后我从面部朝下的姿势里醒过来，头痛欲裂，那家伙还在呼呼大睡。他的狗一直跟着我，热情洋溢地蹭我的腿，把口水滴在我鞋上，我发现这狗是斗牛串拉布拉多，还有我从Tom身底下拽走衬衫也没把他弄醒。

 

“Bye Max.”我还是相当有礼貌地和黑狗打了招呼。它吠了一声，冲我恳切地摇尾巴像在欢迎我下次再来。妈的，我估计下辈子也不会来了。不要和同一个人睡两次，这不是自然法则吗，更别说这个人还撬了我的车、偷看我的学生证还睡了我。但我承认我还挺喜欢他的。

 

我回到生机勃勃风景优美的世界，洗澡，换衣服，给琴调音，又睡了一个下午。我发现我和Tom都没有提起过留个手机号的事，没有一个人提起。晚些时候Dan他们照例约在Shelter。Shelter原本是地下室——我以为是——直到后来他们告诉我这儿他妈原来是防空洞。我惊呆了，一口气干了半瓶伏特加，怪不得那儿的舞台特别低，有时候Chan会抱怨他如果穿双Dr. Marten能碰到房顶，他就是整个欧洲最憋屈的贝斯手了——本来贝斯手就相当憋屈。Chan想打鼓，可Zoe不干，她说她就指着这个钓到无知大胸少女了。

 

Chan今天没来。他女朋友看得有点紧，不许他总跟我们鬼混。看在列侬的份上啊，我们才他妈的没在鬼混，我们是正经乐队。要知道三点钟以后这儿已经塞满了头脑混乱的行尸走肉，而我们几个至少还知道自己在干什么。我亲眼见过一个满身名牌的亚裔少女在Shelter的厕所隔间吐在了自己的Chanel包里，而她旁边的姑娘叼着一根点着的卷烟问我借火。哦我当然没借给她，因为当时我他妈都快要憋爆炸了。

 

Fred专管我们这几群来捣乱的乐队，他是个眉毛快连在一起的死瘦子，嘴唇上留着一圈小胡子，打了几个唇钉，Lil Anderson总拍他的马屁。他看见了我，招呼我过去，看上去永远那么脏兮兮的吧台上还没有人。他递给我姜汁汽水。

 

“昨天有人在New Park找你们麻烦？”Fred问。

 

“Lil他哥。没什么啦，”我掰着拉环玩儿。喝了一口汽水。“肯定是Dan说的，是吧？”

 

“他是个傻逼。”Fred评论道，掏出烟递给我。我没抽，我嘴巴干渴的能塞进一整个西非的沙漠，姜汁汽水太他妈甜了，我真不知道美国佬的下层毛病怎么会传染到大不列颠的。我同意了他。“晚上有谁啊？”我问。

 

“有一个南岸来的小团体，声称自己是最凶的匪帮说唱，谁知道呢，有人买账。”Fred絮絮叨叨的，把烟喷得哪儿都是。说实在的，我也总是听不大懂Fred的口音，就和Tom一个样，他们从各处来，伯明翰，西约克郡，伦敦郊区，他们喝多了就会嘲笑我的西海岸口音。

 

可我们灌下去的不都他妈的是毛子产的伏特加吗？同样的土壤种出来的同样的大麻，现在连飞叶子都能用app了，我开始走神，店里的人渐渐多起来，防空洞墙壁上用子弹片和机车头盔做的钟表指向十二点方向，Fred去帮忙调音了，他让我随意，于是我溜进吧台找他藏起来的真威士忌。

 

“呃，Fred不在吗？”

 

我听见这个声音吓了一跳。差点没磕到一整面酒柜。Tom站在那儿，站在脏兮兮的吧台后面东张西望，手指敲打桌面，显得很焦虑。

 

“怎么是你。”他问。但并不是疑问句。

 

他想让自己听起来惊讶。但很可惜他失败了。他那意思是我他妈早知道是你。可我不懂他什么意思。“Fred在那边调音。”我回答他。找了个杯子给自己倒酒。“你好啊。”

 

他挑着眉。他刮了胡子，穿了件和昨天完全不同的衣服，长袖套头衫，胸前印着北美枪械协会，谁知道那他妈是什么玩意儿，他的纹身从领口里露出来，脖子上同时挂着串珠、十字架、硬币和子弹坠。

 

“你好。”Tom半信半疑地说，露出好像是要问出一个真问题一样的神色。“你在这打工？”

 

“我在这偷酒喝。”我翻了个白眼，把那瓶Bowmore12塞好放回原处。“你可算睡醒了啊。”

 

有那么一秒Tom脸上露出了便秘的表情，但很快又是那副“老子很忙老子只是过来找个人”的死样子，那和昨晚在床上温柔又有点傻乎乎的他差得太远，以至于我都开始怀疑我昨天睡的和眼前的这个到底是不是同一个人。尽管他们二者之间的火辣程度都不相上下。我只是相当不爽——谁知道他是不是真的来找Kelly Riley——我在清醒的情况下一直都这样。

 

“你没叫醒我。”他眼神乱飘，就跟他要是从我身后的一排苦艾酒上瞄到我他就能芥子气窒息一样。

 

我小口小口地喝酒，直到混着医疗所和旧帆布味儿的酒精从喉咙烧到眼眶，他总算看到我了，绿眼睛闪着光。“当然因为我是个好人呀，Tommy。”我咬着杯子冲他笑。

 

也许Tom根本没听见我说了什么。我从兜里掏出烟来，问他要不要，他只是特别绅士地给我点了个火。我他妈简直有种还存活在上世纪好莱坞黄金时代的错觉。过了午夜，来闹腾的乐队和人群渐渐多了起来，有几个乳沟快要露到肚脐的妞一股脑都簇拥过来，几乎他妈的是把奶子放在吧台上寻找一个被人请杯酒的机会。一两个总去New Park的小妞看到了我跟我打招呼，问我昨天去哪儿了，等会晚上又打算去哪儿。Tom被挤到一边去，但他只是呆在那儿，不要酒，也不和别人打招呼。地下室里开始靡散着烟味、香水味和大麻的气味，烟雾缭绕，还有能谋杀人耳膜的低音贝斯咚咚直响。

 

我没法在吧台里面多待。我又给自己倒了半杯威士忌然后从里面溜出来想去找我哥，迎面碰上了手里捏着啤酒瓶脸上两坨红晕的Fred。结果这个以难搞著称的死瘦子Fred直接绕过了我去和Tom打招呼去了，Tom一直坐着，在Fred和他碰拳头的时候懒洋洋地笑，露出他那一排歪歪扭扭的门牙。

 

哇靠。我惊了一秒。果然睡了老板娘就是不一样啊。

 

*

于是，我把这句话说出来了。

 

在Shelter罪恶又幽深的厕所里，每一个游魂都在此堕落成小恶魔，基本上没有人能在尿尿的时候还能对的准小便池，但我觉得这很容易——当那上面有一个人趴着呕吐的时候，会更容易。我不是这样的烂货，但有一次我在尿尿，有个穿紧身皮裤的家伙跑到我的位置抱着马桶就吐了起来。我简直终身难忘。

 

我还把这个故事讲给Tom听了。我在抽一根掺了一点成分的烟——Alison给我的，一个从去年冬天我来New Park就想跟我睡的红发妞——Tom推门进来，就在我刚进来不到两分钟的时候，他把门踢上，把外面大声嚎叫着脏话的匪帮说唱团体正热火朝天地煽动群交的噪音关在身后。

 

“嗨。”我歪着头看他说。他粗壮的手臂和背肌线条在肮脏的灯光下简直惹火。“挺巧的。”

 

“好学生还不回宿舍去？这儿的坏人可比New Park多多了。” 他从涂满了老二和脏话涂鸦的镜子里看了我一眼。

 

他的声音在相对安静的空间里一下子变得和昨晚一样了，像你在神魂颠倒的时刻你的意识推门走进了一间玄妙优美的空房间，你能看到他好看要命的红嘴唇在动可你却不知道他说的是什么意思。

 

他捅开黄铜水龙头，捧了一点水沾湿了脸，然后撩起套头衫下摆擦干净下巴。好像他只是在他妈的聊天。“惹错了人你哥也罩不了你。”他衣服下面结实吓人的肌肉和纹身把我弄得快窒息过去。

 

而我听见他那样跟我说话的一瞬间心跳得像人生抽第一口大麻时那样飞快，快得简直离谱，可我今天晚上压根什么也没干。我他妈只是好好地走进来，喝了一点不掺水的威士忌。更别说Tom出现得好像别的事都跟他没关系似的。我这才意识到我上当了。

 

“是吗？”我舔了舔嘴唇。“这可真吓人。”他挑着眉看我，于是我也看他，我只能看见他眼珠里我愣头愣脑的傻样。“可惜我也不是好学生。” 我说，声音发抖。很快外面开始有人吵吵嚷嚷，他拉着我一把拽进厕所隔间。

 

可我真他妈一点儿也不想被压在这么脏的地方，不管是被亲还是被上，光是闻见这里的尿骚味和酒味儿感觉就要得梅毒了。好在Tom没这么干，他就是捏着我的手腕不松开也不继续干别的，搞得好像是我非要把他拉进来强暴他似的。

 

我翻了个白眼问道，“你的前戏一直都这么长？”

 

他皱了皱眉，手松开了。“我又不是来找你上床的。”他说着干脆把手夹在胳膊底下，一副“刚才不是我碰的你”的死样儿。

 

我觉得好笑，特别好笑，与此同时那种脚踩在悬空的钢丝上踌躇不前脊背发凉的感觉顺着小腿肚一点点满上来。我看着他，他和我一样高，我们俩就像两头为了一头死鹿兜圈子的猎豹那样，揣摩着时机等待对方先下手。通常这会是Regular Joe的做法——可惜我不是——在我胃里装了点儿烈酒，面前又是这个不知道为啥总让我不爽的男人的时候，我真该死的不是。

 

“哦。”我撇撇嘴。我不想接他这一句烂到家的话。我只是说，“看见Alison了吗？那个红头发的。”

 

他立刻眯起眼睛，就跟浑身的毛都炸起来的大猫似的，他问我。“你女朋友？”

 

“Nah.”我摇头。“我是说我可以把她叫进来。她口活还不赖。”

 

他瞬间僵住了。真他妈怂啊，于是我又冲他笑笑，“想试试吗？”

 

过了极其短暂的一会儿，Shelter的地狱厕所间里不再闹哄哄充斥着呕吐和大笑声了，他终于说，“不赖？和你比吗？”

 

有一些关于我是怎么跪在这儿堪比苏格兰最他妈脏的厕所的地上，脱下这个英国男人的裤子给他吸老二的画面在我脑子里滑过，我甚至比刚才更硬了一点，但因为我和Tom全神贯注于用眼神瞪死对方（我不是在瞪他，我在勾引他），也许这是为什么我们都没有注意到这点。我又凑近了他几英寸，现在我能看见他挺拔尖锐的鼻梁，眉毛上的折断，还有他引人堕落罪恶的嘴唇——只有如此老气精致的修辞才衬得上他荒诞的绅士风度——我压低声音说，“我不知道，”他绿色虹膜里瞳孔骤然扩散的一瞬间也被我看到了，而此刻我他妈根本不想管别的，“为什么不让我知道知道？”

 

这招真他妈烂，但管用。我抓住他屁股上的肌肉在他面前跪下去的时候Tom他妈的眼睛都直了——我心里可真他妈爽啊——可说实话我绝不是经常有机会给一个男人口交，我可从来没有信心和Alison比口活技巧，更何况那个红发妞还从来没成功摸到我一根小手指。

 

总之我就是吸了，我人生中有两次口没割包皮的老二，两次都他妈是同一根，这位Tom绝对是赚到了，我敢说。我给他撸了一会儿，他硬得很快，几乎毫不费劲，看来一个衣冠楚楚的犹太男孩跪在肮脏厕所的地板上一边看他一边给他手活儿的场景应该相当刺激，他终于不再装模作样了，他低下头，也看着我，绿眼珠闪闪烁烁。我弄了一会儿，指尖帮他推开包皮露出湿润可口的头部，他吸着气，踉跄了一步，用力靠在门板上，我知道是时候了——我他妈没口过几回，我还没看过黄片吗？

 

我攥着Tom勃起的老二，冲他伸出舌头——伸到可以算是下流的那种程度——在他视线里，让他看清楚我是怎么用他那玩意儿拍打我的舌头，他绝对不可能受得了这个，我靠，我光是靠想的也快要受不了了，可我做的还是不够利索，他倒吸一口气骂了一句fuck，拉掉我的手，一手握着他那玩意儿往我嘴里捅另一只手卡着我的下巴。我靠！我一个措手不及差点瘫软在地上，他就趁着这个功夫全部捅进来，一下塞了我一嘴。我只能扶住他的大腿强行吞咽着，这一下比他妈喝多了抠喉咙吐还要难受一百倍！他松开手，粗糙的手指头在我被撑开到快坏掉的嘴角摸来摸去，同时还跟条公狗一样往我嘴里捅来捅去，我他妈什么也做不了只能跪着，努力让自己的喉咙挤压他该死的老二，他嘶嘶吸着气，一副爽上天的不要脸样儿。他摸了一会儿，手指顺着我的脖子一路摸到后脑勺，他揪着我的头发，一下一下往里顶，他的老二在我舌头上滑来滑去，男人的腥膻味儿弄得我满脸都是，但我还是硬了，特别，他妈的无可救药地硬，我简直觉得自己能听着他哼哼的声音就射出来，他一直看着我，一边喘一边说一些我压根也听不明白的话，“你他妈简直能吃了我，宝贝儿……”他说，可他才是捅得我直翻白眼的那个人好吧？“……”然后他就喊得欲仙欲死，毫不在意这是在公共场合了，我心脏跳得飞快，他眼神涣散着，不停地在我的嘴里干着自己，也干着我的嘴和喉咙，“……宝贝儿，我要——”他射的时候我措手不及，精液顺着嘴角淌下去，一直流到我衬衫领口。

 

操。这个死男人。

 

*镜子、Max、第三天（本节由Tom视角叙述）

 

我一辈子可能就怕一样东西，脏针头？伏特加瓶塞？错了，都他妈不是，也不是戒毒所的窗帘花纹，我，Tom Awesome Hardy，我可以告诉你，我怕麻烦，我恨麻烦，它们只要一缠上你就好像跗骨之蛆甩不掉，我恨不得把它们一个个都爆头。我有把不错的枪，我还有专业执照，某一年在内华达搞的，通常我都把钱花在这种玩意儿上，还有搏击俱乐部，大麻和啤酒，保罗老不死的麦卡特尼演唱会门票，纹身机，狗粮，丙烯颜料。我不喜欢和不熟的人废话，New Park一带的小婊子们都知道我不好惹，我对睡女人也不怎么感兴趣，有时候会骂一两句死基佬——通常是骂Anderson哥儿俩——就是这样。

 

但我有预感我可能要惹麻烦了。我上一次有这种灵验到吓死人的预感还他妈是Kelly要跟我离婚，一年前吧，我那时候都快从戒毒所出来了，她他妈跟我说她要跟别人去南非，操他妈的所以我们掰了。而这次不一样，我他妈惹上了一个读剑桥的中产小子，他嫩的简直能掐出水来，他来New Park厮混我都以为是摸错了地儿。他看起来有点亚裔血统，他的眼珠是褐色的，黑头发，更别说我他妈摸黑偷看他琴箱里的学生证的时候都快被那上面的照片吓尿了，对，我怕我被抓起来。我他妈真不想因为猥亵青少年再进一次局子。

 

我们还是干了。我带他回的家。别看他一副优等生样，我知道他抽大麻的花样比我可多多了。他也绝对不是什么乖小孩，他身上那件Burberry衬衫只要解开到第三颗钮扣就他妈能让你口渴到冒烟，我指的是，当你只顾得上注意他脖子根那颗痣的时候，他把你摁在车座里，一边吸你的舌头一边跨过排挡杆爬上你的腿。

 

他可真是个漂亮的小玻璃，我见过的所有的美国佬加起来都没他好看，Anderson家的这两个傻逼总算说的没错。但他们可不知道这个常春藤男孩还是个非常混蛋的小骚货。我只需要一个晚上就搞清楚了这点，他还有非常可口的屁股，跟小狗崽一样年轻又无用的肌肉线条，他老二的形状也和他本人一样好看而且尺寸惊人——我没睡过太多男孩，但我他妈知道他将是我人生中的极品——他扯着喉咙叫出来第一声的时候我差点就不行了，操，看在Max是条已经十一岁的老狗的份上，老子今年三十七了，宝贝儿，谁叫我骑的可是头漂亮又骄傲的二十四岁的小种马啊。

 

这不是。这都不是麻烦，麻烦的是他早上趁我睡着就走了。我醒了以后第一件事是后悔我和他没有一个人提起来互相留下手机号码。我除了去拉下来老脸问Lil那个小兔崽子，就只能去Shelter或者New Park跟个傻逼一样等他出现。我不是傻逼，他应该也不会出现，可万一我还想跟他睡怎么办？我他妈怎么可能不想跟他睡？我又不瞎，也没阳痿。可我总不能去Cambridge找他。当然也并非不行。毕竟我知道他读什么学院，还知道他的全名。

 

我就这样他妈的睡了一整天然后到晚上刮了胡子去Shelter看能不能找到他。我去了。我找到他了。他正在偷喝Fred的Bowmore12，脸红着跟我打招呼。我见过他身上更红的样子。我知道他是什么样的男孩。他能趁着New Park拉闸那一秒抠我的手心，就能在Shelter脏得像地狱一样的厕所里跪下吸我的老二。操。他还把没吞下去的精液抹掉再抹到我身上。

 

我带他回家。第二次。在第二天晚上。我骑机车载他。他抓着我的腰，下巴搁在我肩膀上硌得我特别疼。我没喝酒，我他妈只是走进Shelter，坐在那儿看着他，结果我他妈出了门能看见的就是一片模模糊糊的霓虹灯牌，他整个胸膛都贴上来，紧挨着我的后背，我操他妈的我三十七岁了居然还他妈干得出来这种心跳得跟高空跳伞一样的傻逼事儿。我们俩当中没有一个人说话。

 

我想起来我在几分钟以前从Shelter厕所里出去，迎头撞上他哥，而且他紧跟着我屁股后面出来了，被抓了个正着。他可会对付他哥了，他说他要回去了，我只是往前走，装作不认识他们，有几个嗨大了的妞在拥挤的走廊里舌吻，他说他还有一个essay要写，他还要去图书馆，可他舌头都捋不直了，声音又湿又哑而只有我知道是怎么回事。因为在那间厕所里操过他甜蜜的小嘴的人是我。

 

总之，我们一进我家大门，他转身搂着我的脖子咬我的嘴。Max汪汪叫着扑过来，一口叼住了他的裤脚，但是我们俩都没工夫理这条可怜的老狗了。我托着他的小屁股把他抱起来，他那么轻车熟路地就把两条腿攀上了我的腰，他实在太他么有天赋了，他低头看着我，眼睛发亮，他的嘴唇特别薄，像刀子削出来的一样，他撇着嘴角直笑。

 

 

“你试过可卡因加伏特加吗？”他捧着我的脸，问我。

 

我在他这么大年纪的时候，我什么没试过？除了不碰针头，我敢说我把可卡因兑到红牛和伏特加混合物里那年，这个可爱的小Joey还在吃着他的冰淇淋看芝麻街。但我只是摇头。何况我从戒毒所里出来很久了。这孩子可真他妈不学好啊！

 

“喔喔。我告诉你。”他笑得更灿烂了，嘴唇舔得湿亮，两条腿把我的腰缠得死紧。“我告诉你。那可真是爽得不行。”他一边说着，手指一边跟着他的话慢慢地顺着我的衣领摸进去。感觉就像有人把碎冰块放进了我的衣服，可是我却他妈的开始硬了。

 

然而Max以为他是要掐死我——某种意义上，他是——我忠诚的老狗冲这边凶猛地嗷嗷直叫，吵得我耳朵都要炸了！我只好先把我身上可爱的小荡妇连同我俩的老二问题放一放。

 

“Max！安静！”我瞪着它，吼道：“滚回去。这儿没你的狗事儿。”

 

Max耷拉着脸，呜呜哼了两声冲我摇尾巴。“Daddy可真凶啊。”他趴在我身上，回头看看Max，又看着我。他那个夸张的西海岸口音啊，简直他妈的比可卡因要命多了。让我想把我的房子漆成粉色。等我清醒过来，我应该会被我自己恶心死，可我应该清醒不过来了。

 

然后我们又忘了可卡因问题。“我要洗澡。”他咯咯笑，低下头亲了我一口，说，“不然我觉得我快得梅毒了。”

 

好吧，我也是。我抱他到浴室，他撕扯着他的Burberry衬衫，我放热水，水龙头的声音哗啦啦轰鸣。他一点儿也没扭捏，把衬衫从身上撸下来团成一团丢在地板上，弯下腰脱裤子。我看着他，他也看着我，他扯下牛仔裤的一瞬间，他勃起的老二从裤腰里弹出来，我才意识到这个晚上在他的牛仔裤底下就是他赤裸的、色情的小屁股。我靠。而他就这么跪在Shelter的厕所里给我口交，他就这么坐上我的摩托车后座从后面搂住我，在那之前，他还对他哥说，我要回宿舍了，我有一个essay要做。操他妈的。

 

他理也不理我，脱得精光，一脚跨进我的浴缸，把自己整个沉入热水中，一边发出一些跟小猫一样舒服得咕噜咕噜的小声音。“我的个天呐……”他把头靠在浴缸边缘，终于不呻吟了，从水里冒个头看向我。“……这也真他妈爽得不行，Tommy。”他一头卷发都被热水和水蒸气打湿了，裸体在水底白得飘忽发亮。

 

“别这么叫我。”我说。开始脱我自己的衣服。“听起来太傻逼了。”

 

他吃吃笑，在水下分开两条长腿，我能看见他好看的老二硬得贴着他的肚子，他的乳头是很浅很浅的粉色，鼓胀的胸口有一小片稀疏的毛。我知道我的麻烦就是这个了，操他妈的。我除了在心里骂脏话之外别无选择。

 

我拽掉身上最后一件衣服冲他走过去，他就这样歪头看着我，脸上的表情又纯真又期待。

 

“为什么？”他问。“Kelly Riley原来这么叫你吗？”

 

“这他妈关Kelly他妈的Riley什么事？”我坐进浴缸另一头。他撇撇嘴，回答我，“不知道。你不是操过她吗？”他把腿分得更开了，两只脚贴上我的肚子。水流顺着他的动作荡来荡去。

 

“我不是还操过你吗？”我握住他的脚踝，把他白得耀眼的脚丫子抬起来亲了一口。他是对的。这个晚上的前戏太他妈长了，太，他妈的长了，简直比女王的一辈子还要久，他那么漂亮，像头骄傲的小马驹，一沾水就露出尾巴的人鱼，怎么会存在有一丝可能是我不想要和他睡的呢？一枪崩了我我也不干。他被我亲他脚心的动作弄得直发抖，卷发全散开了，湿漉漉的。他把腿蜷起来，我凑过去，他伸手勾住我的脖子把我拉过去湿吻。

 

他总是伸出舌头要舔我的嘴唇，我只好捏着他的下巴让他别乱动，然后才能专心致志对付他操蛋的口腔和滑溜溜的舌头。他使劲儿把我往怀里揪，直到他的胸口贴上我的，热水浮上来又退下去，我空出来一只手去给他硬了一晚上的老二来点儿并不实质性的抚慰，他立刻就爽得含着我的嘴唇直哼哼。

 

我知道他是什么样的男孩。第一晚他是小老虎，腿还站不直光会冲你龇牙嗷嗷叫，第二晚是只咬人的小猫咪，可惜没长牙，只能用柔软的牙床咬你，害你心里痒痒。“你可真变态。”他松开我向后躺去，枕着浴缸边缘，喝醉了一样小声说，伸手擦了擦挨着浴缸的那一面墙壁，那是面镜子。热腾腾的水雾漫上来，他的轮廓很快就模糊起来。他又擦出更大一块，直到两个人赤裸的样子在镜子里看得一清二楚。“你真是自恋又变态。”他从镜子里看我。嘴唇红红的。

 

我没否认。我说不出话来。我敢肯定这会儿他酒劲儿过去了，浑身的皮肤被热水烫得通红，我把他翻过来按在镜子上。他一直从镜子里盯着我，棕色的眼珠变得乌黑，那里面除了骄傲的聪明之外再没别的。我意识到我从来没在这儿放过润滑剂，也他妈没有套，而我昨天才认识他，和他睡过，这事儿他妈就跟共用针头一样危险。

 

他的脸贴着镜子，偏过头透过眼睫毛看着我。“睡过老板娘就是不一样，”他突然说，咬着嘴唇，“你看Fred那怂样儿，我敢说Lil见了你肯定连屁都不敢放一个。”

 

他伏在镜子上，整个人就像骨头都软了似的，精瘦的背上一节节凸起的脊椎骨起起伏伏，我这会儿他妈简直跟烂醉之后没什么两样，膝盖跪在浴缸里的感觉就像跪在内华达沙漠的细沙子里，轻飘飘又不断往下陷。

 

“你睡过我。”我摸着他的屁股，水流从指缝里穿过，“给我一分钟好吗亲爱的，”我说，但我的手不想从他的屁股上拿开，一辈子也不想，“我没在这放套。”

 

“操你妈的快去！”他恼火地冲我吼道，掀了我满脸都是热水。等我回来的时候他还保持着这个姿势没动，像条鱼一样沉在水里，双腿分开着给自己打手枪。水流随着他的动作一波一波在他周围晃动着，他陶醉的不得了，张着嘴小声呻吟，眼睛半闭。然后他从镜子里看到我了，他只看了一眼就再次合上眼睛继续给自己手活，“快点。老混蛋。”他一边喘气一边说道。“别软了。”

 

操他妈的这个小兔崽子。我他妈碰上狠角色了，我早就知道，但我必须在解决麻烦之前把他好好操一顿。他就只是笑，我把他压在镜面上的时候他歪头舔着我手臂上的纹身，鲜红的舌头跟蛇信子似的动来动去，我盯着他，他也盯着我，只有在我掰开他结实的小屁股把润滑剂和手指头推进去的时候，他的眼珠突然跳动了，吸着气紧攥着我的胳膊不撒手。但那只有一会儿，他喜欢这个，我知道这个，我知道他是什么样的男孩，知道什么样的性爱姿势能拯救他饥渴的灵魂，不需要太久，他能承受全部，不需要大麻和啤酒，可卡因和伏特加，操他妈的，他里面又紧又热。“好了，可以了，Tom，”他急不可耐，嘴唇贴着镜子，在我手上晃着腰，“让我感受你的大家伙。快点。你这个死变态。我他妈都要射了。”

 

填满他的感觉好像能一直美妙地持续到火星，甚至于我在那漫长的几秒里大脑空白着，直到我再也不能把余下的部分捅进去才能恢复意识，我发现我始终在看他，他的睫毛和卷发都湿透了，滴着水。

 

他长出一口气，叹息着说，“……这真他妈爽得不行。”

 

我同意你。宝贝儿。如果你不介意，我必须要操你了。我彻彻底底把他压在镜子上，水被弄得到处都是，他胸口贴着不断滑落水珠的镜面，整个人都被我蹂躏得一团糟，而我他妈的不能思考，只能干他，这比可卡因兑伏特加爽太多了，我希望他知道，我猜他真的知道，他那么饥渴，吞咽挤压着我的老二，整个人软得不像话，操他妈的，我只能一只手拽着他的腰保证他不会倒下去呛死，另一只手撑住镜子。他呻吟着，一边喘息一边投入地亲着镜子里被干透了的自己，更别提他一声声叫得我总感觉我下一秒就要交货，我是真他妈的撑不了太久了，直到他突然像被按住了死穴一样瞪大了眼睛，“我靠，我靠，就是这里，Tom，就像这样……”他开始哭喊，求我干他，或者说了别的什么，我一片混沌，无数白噪音和失真的几秒钟突如其来，他他妈的绞得太紧了，我射得神魂颠倒。膝盖剧痛。

 

膝盖剧痛。我又搂着他喘了一会儿，两个人心跳的声音震耳欲聋，我他妈简直累得不想把套子从老二上拿下来。

 

但我不得不了。我从他身上下来，回头就看见Max正从浴室门口探头往里面张望着。我的天呐，我可怜的狗狗。我可怜的Maximoff。

 

tbc


End file.
